Nadesiko
by Hyuuga Temari
Summary: Una noche de luna llena, unos ojos blancos se encontraron con la profundidad de la oscura mirada de un Uchiha... una explosión de sentimientos llenó entonces el ambiente y aquel olor a Nadesiko... [SasuHina]


Un suspiro, otro más… Ojos blancos mirando el infinito, la luna llena igual de blanca que sus ojos era la única que escuchaba sus suspiros…. O eso creía ella. Una sombra tras de ella tomaba aquellos suspiros de la ojiblanca mientras observaba de igual manera aquella luna llena.

- …puedes hiperventilarte con tantos suspiros…

- ..¡¡ah!! Sa…Sa…Sasuke-san

Sasuke miró a la joven frente a él, la cual se había asustado a las palabras del Uchiha el cual se sorprendió por el cambio físico de la chica; cabellos largos de los cuales algunos mechones ocultaban sus mejillas completamente rojas al verse pillada por el más joven de los Uchiha, su cuerpo había dado un generoso estirón no solo en su altura sino en sus proporciones las cuales también habían "agrandado". Al darse cuenta de lo que pensaba, Sasuke carraspeó quitando sus ojos de la chica.

- Si…Siento importunarle Sasuke-san… pero… ¿sabes donde está Naruto-kun?

- Ese usuratonkachi… -suspiró el Uchiha recordando como la Hyuuga llevaba desde pequeña enamorada de él – volvió a su casa después de la misión…

Ella le dio las gracias, tomaría un poco de valor para declararse de una vez a Naruto… o eso pensó hasta que se tropezó cayendo en los brazos de Sasuke quien rápidamente la volvió a poner de pie no sin darse cuenta de la suavidad y tersura de su piel la cual se había estremecido en sus manos. Sus ojos se cruzaron, blanco contra negros, luz contra oscuridad… Dos perfectos contrastes que podrían ser tan iguales como distintos eran ellos. Los brazos fuertes sosteniendo el pequeño cuerpo contra él, las femeninas formas disponiéndose en el juvenil cuerpo frente a él.

Y no había más que decirse ni que hablar, no cuando sus labios se encontraron firmemente. Cuando se juntaron para una vez más volverlo a hacer, las bocas conocían ese camino ya, dulce y calmo, ácido y tenaz… Sasuke observó a la sonrojada Hyuuga entre sus brazos, derritiéndose al contacto con él.

Ambos cayeron al césped, sus manos inexpertas intentaron quitar la camiseta que Sasuke llevaba y las manos ásperas del chico levantaron capas de suavidad que dejaban sin observar la tierna palidez de la piel de la ojiblanca.

Tras todo aquello sus jóvenes cuerpos fueron descubriéndose hambrientos, no fueron más que los labios del Uchiha los que delinearon cada parte del cuerpo de la Hyuuga; fueron el millón de suspiros que llenó aquel rincón de la naturaleza donde ambos se encontraban. Quien diría minutos antes, que aquello terminaría así; con Sasuke tocando la dulce melodía que los gemidos de Hinata podía llegar a emitir mientras su piel se alzaba trémula a sus dedos gracias al movimiento de su cuerpo. No solo el vaivén de la respiración acercaba la pálida piel de los pechos a él, era su cuerpo completo el que se arqueaba a merced de las experimentadas caricias del menor de los Uchihas. Los brazos de la hija de Hiashi se alzaron furiosos enredándose en el cuello del joven, mientras los entreabiertos labios pedían silenciosamente, entre gemidos que fueran uno. Y es que ella se había dado cuenta, no hacía mucho de que sentía algo por aquel chico serio y hasta distante y el propio Naruto estaba ayudándola a sentirse más cerca de él; pero ¿sentiría él lo mismo que ella sentía ahora que él la observaba con sus brillantes ojos negros?

Ambos estaban desnudos, las manos de Sasuke descubriendo todas las curvas que el cuerpo de ella había logrado al cumplir los 15 años y gracias al entrenamiento con Kurenai; los blanquecinos ojos de la muchacha observaban a aquel al que quería mientras sus manos acariciaban los fuertes brazos y firmes pectorales del muchacho. Sus labios se entreabrieron mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban aún más rojas;

- S…Sa…Sasuke…san…

- Hinata…

- Ai..shiteru…-susurró escondiendo su mirada entre sus manos las cuales fueron al poco retiradas por Sasuke, besándolas tiernamente.

- Aishiteru, Hinata… aishiteru…

Los ojos de ella se abrieron como un par de perlas y él casi sonrió. No era una sonrisa en toda su extensión pero sus labios se habían curvado suavemente haciéndose ver como tal, la primera después de toda la batalla, de toda la sangre, la muerte… Desechó aquellas ideas, ya todo había pasado; no existía Orochimaru y aquel que tantos tormentos le hizo vivir descansaba en una de las celdas custodiado día y noche por los ANBU. Ese era su momento para dejarse sentir, para construir lo que ansiaba… para restaurar su clan, si ahora que el sello se había borrado de su cuerpo. Y la mujer que descansaba bajo su peso había sido la que su corazón había elegido, su retorcido y frío corazón como la propia Sakura le había dicho no hacía mucho, cuando volvió a negarse a amarla; cuando por fin ella se daba cuenta de que no eran sus ojos negros en los que se quería ver reflejada, sino en otros castaños y algo más adultos.

Pero no era momento de pensar en eso, no cuando sus sentidos estallaban en mis cosquillas en su cuerpo al sentir los suaves labios de Hinata recorrer su piel y como sus cuerpos, ahora unidos por un abrazo eterno, se compenetraban mejor que cualquier otro. La luna llena que brillaba sobre sus cabezas daba a la pálida piel de Hinata un brillo intenso y hermoso, sus labios sonrosados daban ganas de besarlos mil y una vez y aquellos ojos platas eran la luna en si. Los brazos de ella se enredaron curiosos en el cuello de Sasuke mientras dejaba tiernos besos en el lugar donde antaño Orochimaru lo marcara como su contenedor… En ese instante el cielo comenzó a abrirse para ambos.

Sus pieles rozándose con un vaivén completamente febril, sus labios llamándose una y otra vez mientras las manos de uno se apoyaban a ambos lados de la cabeza de la chica, entre las hebras de su cabello para no dejar caer todo su peso sobre su frágil cuerpo el cual se retorcía de placer contra el césped. Aquel aroma de flores fue entonces mas intenso mientras escondía su cara en el cuello de ella, cerca de su cabello… Nadeshiko… sonrió levemente, aquel olor era el que recordaba mientras entrenaba con aquel demonio, el único recuerdo que lo mantenía cuerdo…

Sintió su cuerpo colapsar sobre él de ella, él aquel genio que había dejado atrás todo lo que era Konoha para él, él mismo que luego se había puesto a su lado y ahora volvía… ella, la niña tierna que poco a poco comenzó a hacerse fuerte, la que su padre dio la espalda para ser ahora la cabeza de familia… Sus ojos se encontraron, negro sobre blanco, labios sobre labios, piel contra piel…

Sonrisas, besos y arrullos… La eternidad frente a sus cabezas, ambos sosteniéndose para no caer de nuevo. No ahora que eran uno, no ahora que habían descubierto lo bien que sus cuerpos se adaptaban y menos, ahora que habían abierto el corazón al otro. Ya no había vuelta atrás, ahora Hinata era suya y Sasuke de ella…

_- Mami… ¿y así papa y tu se conocieron?-la chica se sonrojó fuertemente-_

_- ¿Quién te conto eso Nadesiko?_

_- Tio Naruto… dice que él los unió –susurró la pequeña quedandose dormida en los brazos de su padre, a sus 4 años Nadesiko hablaba correctamente. _

_- Descansa cariño… _

_- Oyasumi mami…oyasumi papi…_

_- Oyasumi princesa –susurró aquel que por años fue el ultimo de su clan a su hija mayor mientras cerraba sus ojos para transportarse al mundo de los sueños._

_- Anata… _

_- Si, vamos a descansar… así pensaré como matar al usuratonkachi –su mujer rió mientras lo llevaba de la mano hasta la habitación. Aquellas paredes que hacía casi 15 años había aguardado la muerte de uno de los prestigiosos clanes de Konoha ahora guardaban aquel amor que había nacido bajo la luna llena…_

…_con un pequeño empujoncito rubio._


End file.
